Ven: otra vez
by andreina.salomon
Summary: Celos, indecisión. No están juntos. Y ahora?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Shikamaru.

He pasado un tiempo en este circulo vicioso. Trabajo, casa y algunas salidas nocturnas. Salidas que no me hacen feliz en realidad, motivadas por mis amistades o por ahogar un par de pensamientos.

Hoy es una de esas noches en que quiero ahogar esos pensamientos, conduzco en dirección al bar. El teléfono celular suena con una llamada entrante

-Si, diga- respondo con tono neutro

-Voy al bar de siempre- la voz muy sensual de una rubia

-Si, yo igual. Nos vemos allí- respondí, cortando la llamada

Ella, es sólo una amiga, nos hacemos un par de favores a la semana; no nos comprometemos y todos felices.

Sigo andando en mi auto, minutos después llego al bar, hoy esta concurrido por un un partido de fútbol. Dejo estacionado el auto e ingreso directo a la barra, el bartender al verme asiente y me sirve lo de siempre un whisky doble. Tomo un trago para liberar un poco de tensión. Me siento en la barra y pido otro nuevo. Me suelto los puños de la camisa y los arremangó un poco. Escucho un poco la narración del partido.

Un tiempo después siento que alguien me toca desde el cuello hasta el hombro apretándolo. Se de quien se trata. Me giro sobre la silla hasta quedar frente a ella, lleva puesto un vestido negro corto, con una abertura reveladora en el pecho dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Me saluda como siempre, un beso en la mejilla, toma el trago de mi mano y bebe. Sonríe, y yo también por inercia, es tan predecible. Me levanto y pago las bebidas. Tomo la mano de la rubia, caminamos atravesando la pista con los fanáticos de una tolda gritando por la anotación de su equipo, nos subimos a mi auto, lo enciendo y emprendimos camino a mi apartamento.

No hablamos durante el camino. Y para qué? En nuestro caso, ella no me diría lo que le esta pasando y yo tampoco preguntaría. Llegamos al apartamento, al terminar de cerrar la puerta principal, la bese muy rudo casi salvaje, en respuesta ella, mordió mi labio. Sonreí con sorna, se ha vuelto su hábito últimamente; baje por su cuello, quite el seguro del vestido y lo deje caer, ella abría mi camisa, acariciando mi pecho. Quitó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, dejandome en ropa interior. Me acerque a su cuerpo, lo acaricié, quite la ropa interior que me molestaba y lo bese, Lamí y en algunos puntos succione con intensidad

-Hey... Sin marcas- dijo con seriedad.

Seguí en mi tarea, la gire para ver su espalda; baje mi ropa interior y subí una de sus piernas, entre en ella con urgencia. Escuche sus gemidos, que me incitaban a aumentar de ritmo y así lo hice.

-Tem...- susurré en su oído, llegando al clímax. Respiré profundo, y me aleje, ella con su respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, se apoyo sobre la pared, hasta serenarse. Subí mi ropa interior y el pantalón. Busque en un cigarrillo y un encendedor en una mesa que estaba cerca. Al encontrarlos, lo encendí dando una fuerte calada. Me giré y la ví allí, aquella rubia desnuda buscando su ropa para vestirse.

-Hoy...-susurro

-Hoy que Shiho?- respondí con un poco de soberbia

-Hoy la volviste a nombrar, sabias?- dijo con hastío

-Ah si?- arquee una ceja, incrédulo

-Si, solo para que sepas. No me molesta pero tenlo en cuenta- sugirió terminando de vestirse.

-Si... Lo que dijas- respondí cortante

-Te lo digo porque eres un buen amigo, te causara problemas. - dijo resignándose a que no seguiría su consejo

-Deja de preocuparte, si?

-Si, lo que digas- dijo despidiéndose.

Al cerrar la puerta, me duche con agua fría. Ella tenia razón, debía dejar de pensar en Temari, dejar de pensar en que estará haciendo y con quien, pero es algo difícil, al ser tan diferente de las demás, su forma tan arrogante de hacerme rogar, de cumplir sus caprichos, ahh me esta volviendo loco. Suspire, me puse solo ropa interior limpia y me acosté en la cama, me estire un poco y cerré los ojos...

Temari estaba a la mitad de la cama con solo la sabana cubriendo su desnudez, dormía serena después de haber hecho el amor. Pero quien se estaba acomodando a su lado no era yo, era otro imbécil. Otro que la estaba acariciando velando su sueño, con expresión de plena satisfacción en su rostro...

Me desperté con un grave dolor de cabeza. Hoy sera un día largo. Me levante, fui a la cocina por unos analgésicos, tome una ducha y me vestí para ir a trabajar.

Nota:

Hola! espero que les haya gustado, es una idea que todavia no he decidido si sera una corta o larga historia. Agradeceria sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Nos leemos y escribimos pronto, *


	2. Tu vida y la mía

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrola en un universo alternativo. Espero que difruten.

Pov Shikamaru

El día en la oficina ha sido uno de los más largos; por lo menos no me molestaron con más papeleo de lo usual. El episodio de ayer con Shiho y el sueño de esta madrugada, me hace pensar mucho más en ella. Ya perdí la cuenta de que te fuiste hace un rato y ya siento que ya son mil años, que no vives aquí en definitiva no fuiste tú quien se marchó, que va, fui yo, fui yo quien no te supe retener.

Nos separamos hace un año y medio, por razones absurdas pero razones al fin: ella debia volver a su ciudad natal por cuestiones de trabajo y por otro lado mi miedo al compromiso, quizas suene ridículo pero si, tambien mi ego influyó en esta situación, creí ciegamente que ella dejaría todo por estar conmigo y eso acabo con la relación. En realidad despues de separarnos, aprendí que la vida va y viene, no se detiene. Quizás necesito escuchar de ella que aún algo queda entre nosotros que no ha paso el tiempo y no hay dolor, y sería creer en una irracional idea contraria a mis propios principios logicos.

-Shikamaru... Hombre!- dijo Chouji

-Ah... ?- respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

-Llevas mas de 20 minutos con ese documento. Pasa algo?- preguntó con preocupación, suspiré

-Solo pensaba en algo, no es importante- respondi volviendo a leer el documento en mi mano

-Que piensas hacer en tus vacaciones? sales en 1 semana, sin preocupaciones- comentó con mejor animo

\- No sé, no lo había pensado; quizás salga de viaje un par de días- respondí sin confirmar nada

-Me parece excelente que te quieras divertir, aún a mi me faltan un par de meses para salir de vacaciones -dijo resignado

-Oye.. voy por café, vuelvo en unos minutos- dije levantandome del asiento.

Me dirigí a la cafetera de la oficina, serví el café y volvi a mi lugar, debo terminar esto e irme.

Mientras tanto en otra Ciudad

Pov Temari

Tomo nuevamente otro sorbo de café, estoy agotada por este trabajo de gerencia, pero a estas alturas el sacrificio lo vale. Dirijo mi vista al reloj de la pared, son las 5:10 pm, masajeo un poco mi cuello, arreglo mi escritorio y me dispongo a salir de mi oficina. Me dirigo a la planta baja del edificio, tomo un servicio de taxi. Durante el trayecto, recibo una llamada:

-Hola!, que te parece salir este fin de parejas?- una voz conocida, Meiko: novia de Kankuro

-No sé, debo consultar con Hidan- dije no muy emocionada

-Por favor piensalo- rogó mi cuñada

-Si, lo hare- respondí con cortesia cortando la llamada.

Hace año y medio mi vida no es tan simple, y sí hay un antes y un despues de ese día; antes por Shikamaru y despues, la mayor bendicion de mi vida: mi hijo. El camino a casa se hizo corto, el pensar en Shikamaru me consume mentalmente, él no sabe de mi hijo y por ahora prefiero que sea así, mi pequeño tiene a penas unos 9 meses y se parece tanto a él, tanto que algunas veces duele.

Al fin llego a casa, escucho las novedades y me despido de la niñera, mi pequeño está durmiendo una siesta en su habitación, lo que me da el tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha breve y cambiarme a una ropa cómoda. Empiezo a preparar la cena, cuando Hidan llega

-Amor, como estuvo tu día?- preguntó con amabilidad

-Mucho trabajo...- respondí con voz cansina; al hacerlo, él masajeo mi cuello y hombros y puso sus manos sobre mi cadera

-Se que los finales del mes son dias muy duros- comentó dandome un beso en la mejilla. Se alejo de mi y se sentó al frente, viendo como preparaba la comida

-Si no fuera por la niñera creeme que no podría con todo esto- comente

-Sabes que puedes dejar el trabajo y la niñera cuando quieras, yo puedo mantenerlos a ambos-comentó Hidan una vez más, como un discurso ensayado

-Si, ya lo haz dicho, y creo que lo voy a considerar-respondí serena. Serví el plato a Hidan

-Piensas comer?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, solo ire a darle un vistazo al bebé- respondí. Hidan solo asintió, ya me conocía, iba con Dai, lo alimentaba de mi pecho y lo arrullaba hasta que se quedara dormido, luego cenaba y me iba a dormir.

Al llegar a mi habitación, veía junto a Hidan algun programa un par de minutos; hoy en particular quería un poco más de atención de mi parte así que solo me deje hacer, me acarició el torso, beso mi cuello, llevo su mano debajo de mi ropa y exploró quitandola, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, desde que empezamos a vivir juntos hace 4 meses, me di a la tarea de aprender sus gustos en todo sentido. Su respiración se había acelerado en los últimos minutos y por ende la mía, ingresó en mí marcando el ritmo, aceleró un poco y minutos despues, ambos llegabamos al climax. Él se recostó sobre mi pecho y ambos nos dormimos.

Descanse un par de horas, Dai estaba llorando en su habitación, me levante de la cama, tome mi ropa interior y mi yukata. Al entrar a su habitación, lo calme arrullandolo, revisé su temperatura y estaba normal, al parecer solo fue una pesadilla. Me senté en una silla mecedora a esperar que se durmiera nuevamente.

\- Dai te pareces tanto a él... Duerme un poco mas, shh shh Mami esta aquí- susurré. Dai al escucharme volvió a dormirse, decidí quedarme con él el resto de la noche.

Flash back

Tenia apenas un par de semanas con mi nuevo empleo de gerente, ya había conseguido apartamento y con la ayuda de mis hermanos acomodarme no fue problema.

Revise de nuevo mi agenda, la primera cita sería hasta dentro de una hora, me levanté a tomar una nueva taza de café y el mundo se desvaneció.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio. Recobre la conciencia poco tiempo después, mientras mi secretaria y el vigilante me ayudaban a volver en si.

-Señorita se siente bien?-preguntó mi secretaria

-Ahora si, un poco mareada pero... Que pasó?- pregunte

-Se ha desmayado- aseguró mi secretaria- ha comido esta mañana?

-Si, había comido- respondí

-Lo mejor será que se tome el día y visite a un doctor- sugirió el vigilante.

-Si, lo haré en un rato. Por favor, reprograme las citas de hoy para mañana-dije dirigiendome a mi secretaria, ella asintió y se retiró a su escritorio para hacer la tarea. El vigilante al verme mas tranquila se retiró a su lugar de trabajo.

Tomé el teléfono celular y llave a un servicio de taxi. Con un poco del malestar me dirigí a la planta baja del edificio y me encamine directo a mi destino: un centro hospitalario.

Al llegar allí, el doctor tratante solicitó una serie de pruebas, nivel de defensas, enfermedades y también de embarazo. Me tomaron la muestra sanguínea. Mientras esperaba estos resultados respondía a preguntas como nombre completo, dirección, lugar de trabajo, entre otras. El doctor había ordenado también un suero para hidratar mientras esperaba.

Una hora después, llegaron los resultados.

-Señorita, sus niveles de defensa están dentro de los parámetros normales, no tiene ninguna infección; por ese lado estamos bien. Ahora, a partir de este momento debo referirla a un obstetra que le guiará en su condición.- dijo sereno.

-Referirme ... A un obstetra?- pregunté incrédula

-Si, señorita, su desmayo fue debido a que está embarazada.- respondió. Solo asentí. Oía sin oír, tome la referencia y algunas recomendaciones que el doctor había escrito. Salí sin rumbo fijo. Camine varias calles, tome nuevamente otro taxi y fui directo a mi apartamento. Al llegar tome un vaso de agua y me senté en medio del sillón de la sala, me encontraba aún en shock con la noticia, me había cuidado todo el tiempo que estuve con Shikamaru o eso podía asegurar. Me regañé mentalmente, si me había cuidado solo que me había confiado de la píldora. Volví a ver los exámenes, "Prueba de embarazo: Positivo", un par de lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, por instinto acaricié mi vientre, -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ya estas aquí... para mí- susurre

Flash back End

Notas:

Hola, gracias a Coeli Nara, sol y luna 0428 y Karinits-san por seguir, comentar y marcar como favoritaesta historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo nos escribimos y leemos pronto


	3. Agendas y compromisos

Disclaimerlos personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Pov Shikamru

Han pasado un par de días; tiendo a creer que lo de Temari ha sido un ataque de ansiedad; me he calmado un poco. Por andar distraído se ha acumulado un poco más de trabajo. Sigo leyendo sin parar documento tras documento.

-Hey... Shikamaru- llamó Chouji

-Ah?... que necesitas?-pregunté

-Ha llegado una solicitud de servicios... Quería saber si la atenderás?- comentó algo nervioso

-Amigo sabes que ir a ese tipo de reuniones es problemático- corté tajante

-Bien, entonces iré en tu lugar-dijo más relajado.

-De que empresa es la solicitud?- pregunté abstraído

-De Suna Corporation- respondió serio. Me paralicé.

-Pasa algo Shikamaru?- preguntó con cautela Chouji

-No... Pero lo más probable es que te entrevistes con ella-respondí lo más neutral que pude

-Ella?-preguntó de nuevo

-Sí, Chouji; Temari- reafirme sus dudas

-Ah... Claro, ella es muy amable conmigo- sonrió- pero, si quieres ir en mi lugar?

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente si queremos el contrato- dije analizando la salida más razonable

-Ahh...-dijo volviendo a ver su computador

\- Chouji... solo si, si pregunta por mí, dile que estoy muy bien-dije casi en un susurro

-Shikamaru, quieres que le mienta?- giró en su silla para ver mi expresión

-Mejor aún, esquiva la pregunta. - respondí cortante

-Quieres que esquive el estado de mi mejor amigo y socio de esta compañía?-preguntó irascible

-Chouji, hermano entiéndeme. Si ella no sabe de mí lograremos el contrato- respondí cansado

-Shikamaru, no se de estadísticas; pero si ella pregunta por ti, le diré la verdad- respondió firme

-De que verdad hablas?- pregunté

-Solo la verdad, aunque eso me cueste este contrato.-respondió seguro

-Bien, eres mi socio, amigo y hermano; puedes conseguir este contrato sin concentrarte en mi vida personal.-concluí volviendo a revisar los documentos

-Shikamaru...-susurro- Ha pasado más de 1 año; ella a lo mejor ha hecho su vida y tú todavía estás esperando algo que no creo que llegue -comentó al aire

Chouji tenía razón, no debía darle tanta importancia, conociéndola ya tendrá a alguien, no quiero decir que se regale a cualquiera, no, eso jamás. (Una leve punzada de celos atacó mi mente)

Tendrá a alguien... a quien le hace el amor cada noche... diciendo su nombre... regalando sus gemidos. Maldición!, bufé. Salí de la oficina y encendí un cigarrillo. Debo dejar de pensar en ella. Ella ya no es mía. Ya no puedo seguir pretendiendoser su dueño. Iré a parar en la locura.

Pov Temari

-Señorita, debe reunirse con el representante de la compañía Nara-Akimichi en un par de días- dijo mi secretaria

-Cual compañía?- pregunté de nuevo

-Compañía Nara-Akimichi, señorita- reafirmó la secretaria, mi mente se puso en blanco un par de segundos.

-Quien es el representante?-pregunté nerviosa

-El señor Akimichi, Chouji Akimichi- dijo; respiré profundo. No era él.

-Por favor confirma la cita- dije al fin

Luego de terminar de confirmar mi agenda, mi secretaria se fue a su puesto. Dejándome sumergida en mis pensamientos: reunirme con el mejor amigo de Shikamaru y quienes son como hermanos. A qué me enfrento? ahh es solo una reunión de negocios,no es el mismo Shikamaru, por el amor a Kami! además, ya nos hemos tratado. Debo restarle algo de importancia.

Pov General

Shikamaru salió de su oficina con aspecto cansado, encendió su auto y se dirigió a la cita de aquella noche. Minutos después toco la puerta de aquella habitación:

-Pasa y siéntate- dijo en un susurro seductor-tranquilízate al fin ya estás aquí

-Qué más da-respondió, permitiendo que la chica abriera su camisa

-Imagínate, que yo no soy yo, que soy ella, la que esperabas ver - susurro nuevamente tapándole los ojos a Shikamaru

-Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante- pidió Shikamaru, aquella chica siguió la orden con ansias

-Hazme el amor, como lo haces con ella- dijo en su oído, a lo que él reaccionó con fuerza. Tomándola como animal salvaje sin cuidado, a lo que la chica pedía más, exigía más. Shikamaru, drenó sus mayores frustraciones; se imaginó que eraTemari, besó aquella piel, acarició recordando la expresión del rostro de Temari, llevándolos a ambos a un clímax intenso.

Shikamaru, cayó rendido por el esfuerzo físico y mental, la chica sobre él claramente satisfecha.

En otra ciudad:

Temari llegó distraída a su hogar, se despidió de la niñera, hoy su hijo estaba despierto esperándola. Ella lo acunó hasta hacerlo dormir. Hidan había llegado y estaba esperándola con la cena servida. Temari, tenía en mente otros planes;necesitaba dejar de pensar y para ello, recurría a algo no muy práctico: sirvió un par de copas, una se la tendió a Hidan, éste sonrió, ambos bebieron hasta el fondo del recipiente. Ella, se acercó a él, y lo besó de forma arrebatada, se sentó en sus piernashaciendo que ambos sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa. Hidan, inmediatamente reaccionó ante la urgencia de Temari, cargándola y llevándola a la habitación. Ambos se desvistieron, Temari besó y acarició el pecho, mientras él se ocupaba de acariciar su espalda.Temari, empujó a Hidan sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre él, permitiendo que la fricción entre ambos sexos fuera aún más delirante, hasta que él ingresó en ella, tras un gemido alto. Ella marcó el ritmo, dominando la situación hasta llevarlos a ambos a un puntofrenético, alcanzando un orgasmo lleno de arrebato. Ella, vencida se recostó al lado de él.

\- Tem... eso-susurro Hidan

-Shh Shh- Temari lo cayó

-Pero...- dijo sorprendido

-Shh... Shhh..-dijo Temari poniendo un dedo en su boca, cubriéndose con la sabana. Ella, había logrado su objetivo, no pensaba, no sentía y solo dormía.


	4. Enfoques

cap4

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Pov General

Temari había descansado, se despertó temprano y miró el techo, a su lado estaba Hidan de espaldas. Se masajeó la sien, decidió levantarse, tomo y se puso la yukata, caminó hasta la habitación de Dai, observó como el pequeño dormía ajeno a lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Shikamaru, había despertado con aquella chica abrazándole en una habitación de hotel; con fastidio se levantó buscando su toda ropa para vestirse, la miró aún en la cama con su cuerpo a medio cubrir y jugando con su cabello.

-Shika-dijo llamándole, en respuesta él se detuvo- puedes venir las veces que quieras- en tono seductor, él solo sonrió de medio lado estaba consciente de que era cierto

-No creo que sea necesario-respondió restándole importancia

-Yo puedo hacer que la olvides-dijo con algarabía

-Te llamaré luego-dijo abriendo la puerta y marchándose a su apartamento para cambiarse e ir a trabajar.

Hidan no se sorprendió al despertar y no encontrar a Temari a su lado, había pensado que luego de la noche anterior al fin había encontrado un pequeño lugar en su corazón, una vez más se había hecho a la idea de que ella amanecería a sulado; pero, como siempre ella le daba más importancia a su rol de madre que de mujer, despertaba temprano solo para ver al niño durmiendo. Él decidió que debía hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Chouji no pareció extrañado al ver llegar a Shikamaru con los ojos marcados por el cansancio; mientras miraba a su amigo tomar una serie de documentos por revisar y firmar, volvió a la tarea principal de su día: redactar un buen contrato entre su compañía y la de Suna, creando condiciones favorables para ambos. Y por otro lado la compra de pasajes aéreos y la reserva del hotel en el que se hospedaría, decidió hacer la reserva por dos días, así podría pensar que decirle a Temari si preguntaba por Shikamaru o quedarse a ver como ella había vivido luego de marcharse.

Hidan, Temari y Dai desayunaron juntos, ella actuaba de forma cálida pero un poco distante aún más distante de lo que él consideraba normal:

-Tem, amor estas preocupada por algo?- inquirió

-Uh?... No, no es nada importante: cierre de mes-respondió restándole importancia

-Gracias-susurró

-Gracias?- enfatizó ella, él había captado su atención

-Sí, gracias por lo de anoche, creo que he ganado un pequeño espacio en tu corazón-dijo con anhelo

-Amor, sabes que sí, quizás no como quieres pero si hay algo-respondió con ternura, como cuando le hablas a un niño

-Eres la única mujer que amo, Temari, no lo olvides-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Lo sé- respondió ella, acariciando el rostro de él. Se levantó, le dio un beso apenas rozando sus labios; atendió al pequeño Dai, cargándolo y cambiándole la ropa. Esperó a que llegara la niñera, jugando con el pequeño. Hidan se había acercado a ellos y dijo que la llevaría al trabajo, quedándose observando la escena.

Flash Back de Shikamaru

Esa noche en la que se iba a marchar, ya todo estaba dicho, ella guardaba silencio ante mi ridícula reacción de enojo que a los minutos se esfumó, lo más sereno que pude le dije:

-Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te di; te marchas ahora- susurré

-Y qué?- respondió irascible con mi actitud

-Ya no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo sé. Al menos quédate sólo esta noche- pedí

-Para qué, Shika?- preguntó

-Prometo no tocarte, estas segura-mentí, ella sonrió un poco; conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva, que a mí mismo me abrió el paraíso

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos?- pregunté como último recurso

-Amigos para qué, maldita sea? A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo Shikamaru!-dijo con dolor en su voz, abriendo la puerta, la detuve

-Quédate, por favor, solo esta noche- rogué

-No, Shika, no...-me miró con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. La besé con fervor, ella cedió, hice que retrocediera, cerré la puerta a su espalda. Me adueñé de su cadera, mientras ella acariciaba mi rostro.

-Debo irme...-dijo en un susurro en mi oído

-Lo sé-respondí mientras infiltraba mis manos en su camisa.

-Ahh-gimió en mi oído. Ya no pude detenerme. Volví a besarla, y la cargué haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa.

Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras, di un par de pasos en dirección al mueble de la sala, me senté con ella de frente, quité su camisa, besé el borde de sus senos, admiré la rapidez de su respiración, continué bajando un poco más, ella se estiró hacia atrás para darme acceso hasta su ombligo y volvió a la postura original. Quité el brasier con afán, redescubriendo lo perfecto que puede ser su cuerpo cuando lo toco de una u otra forma, apretaste un poco con tus piernas, subí la falda acariciando sus muslos; nuestros cuerpos nos delatan, la piel se eriza, mis manos tiemblan tratando de contenerte aquí. Decides que ya es tiempo de acelerar un poco las cosas, te levantas un poco dándome espacio para zafar mi pantalón y mi falo; rozas adrede ambos sexos,apresurando mi entrada en ti; gimes, marcando el inicio de nuestro final, te mantienes en un movimiento frenético y errático al cual sucumbo, cuando siento que llegas al cielo arrastrándome contigo a la declaración de que esta guerra ha sido perdida. No sécuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, ni cuanto tardaste en volver a vestirte, no mencionaste la palabra "adiós"; solo fui consciente de la falta de su calor, mientras rodaba por mi mejilla un par de lágrimas, abatido y sin fuerzas de volver a intentar rivalizar con su decisión.

Flash Back End

Notas: Hola! espero que les guste. Kari, aciertas de nuevo! jajaja. Gracias a CintyVeint por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos y escribimos pronto :D


	5. Te conocí

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Flash Back Temari

Ya había pasado la etapa de los mareos del embarazo, Gracias a Kami-sama por apiadarte de mí!, sí, ya cumplía los tres meses de gestación, aún no se notaba físicamente, solo opté por modificar dos cosas: posponer 1 hora mi agenda y usarzapatillas cerradas de tacón muy bajo.

Aquél día en el ascensor lo conocí. Había entrado como cualquier otra persona, solo que esta vez fue él al único que se le había quedado el maletín antes de subir en recepción. Sonreí, como hace días no lo hacía, al ver su cara de desesperaciónante un posible retraso con su cita.

-Relájese- sugerí-

-Disculpe, pero no puedo-aseguró con preocupación

-Mmm-murmuré

-Es que mi compañía ha esperado esta cita los últimos dos meses, debido a una reprogramación de agenda-comentó nervioso. Ya deduje a donde se dirigía.

-Por favor, tome las cosas con calma; todo pasa por una u otra razón-dije reflexiva

-Trataré- dijo resignado

-Hasta luego- dije despidiéndome entrando a mi oficina. El hombre en cuestión vio la placa identificativa: Gerente General: Sabaku No Temari.

-Oh! No... No puede ser! Estoy muerto!-dijo asombrado y con nerviosismo bajando nuevamente el ascensor.

Al fin, logré llegar a la oficina sin llamar tanto la atención.

-Señorita, la cita de esta hora tiene un leve retraso-comentó la secretaria

-Lo sé...-dije calmadamente

-Desea esperar unos minutos más?-preguntó

-Si, por favor en lo que llegue hazlo pasar- resolví. En realidad, no esperé demasiado. Habían pasado solo 5 minutos.

-Señorita, el representante de la empresa Gol Bles, se encuentra aquí, el señor Hidan-Había hablado por el comunicador

-Si, por favor que pase-respondí. Aquel hombre, pasó a mi oficina.

-Lamento la demora, señorita; mi nombre es Hidan, representante de Gol Bles-dijo cual discurso ensayado dándome la mano en señal de saludo

-Sabaku No Temari, un placer-dije analizando las expresiones

-Me alegra por fin saber su nombre, no todas las personas mantienen la calma en situaciones así- dijo rompiendo el hielo

-Todo pasa por una u otra razón- repetí sonriendo

-Tiene toda la razón-Hidan sonrió

-Bien, ahora vamos a lo importante; permítame el contrato que ha preparado-dije un poco más seria entrando en materia de negocios.

Durante la siguiente media hora, leí las condiciones de aquel contrato, me parecieron justas para ambas partes con un par de sugerencias claro; firmé el contrato dando fin a la reunión de negocios. Hidan, se había despedido satisfecho consu labor de representante de la empresa. No volví a saber de él en los siguientes 3 meses. Para este momento, mi embarazo si era más evidente. Él llevo el informe mensual que necesitaba, fijándose en mi evidente estado

-Felicidades, su esposo debe estar muy orgulloso-comentó cuando terminé de leer el informe

-Muchas gracias- comenté

-Disculpe la pregunta, ya sabe si es niño o niña?-pregunto

-Sí, es un niño-dije acariciando mi abultado vientre

-Ojala y se parezca a usted y no a su esposo-comentó risueño

-No lo sé, para mí lo importante es que esté sano y fuerte- respondí sonrojándome un poco

-Puedo darle un presente?- preguntó nervioso

-No es necesario- respondí con un poco de timidez

-Bien, es mi promesa para la entrega del siguiente informe, que tenga muy buenas tardes- dijo despidiéndose

-Muchas gracias y no se preocupe por el presente-comenté.

Al mes siguiente, luego de revisado el informe, me entregó varios presentes, había comentado que no sabía que elegir y los compro todos, volviendo a hacerme reír; me invitó a comer, solo para asegurarse de que ingería lo suficiente paraambos, y todo fue fluyendo, mucho tiempo después le conté sobre Shikamaru, y sobre Dai; él entendió mi situación y decidió apoyarme en lo que lo necesitara. Los últimos meses de embarazo y el siguiente de recuperación al parto fueron muy rápidos, él me ayudo a conseguir quien me cuidara y junto con mi secretaria me mantenían al tanto de la situación. Al cumplir Dai, el tercer mes; mis hermanos me sugirieron que le diera una oportunidad; sabían que era una decisión propia, pero en este punto, había decidido intentar,intentar amarlo, él que se encargó de darme cada tarde, que se moría por llenarme de detalles y palabras amables; él había logrado conquistarme.

Flash Back End

Notas: Hola! gracias por leer... Kari me siento como una Old Lady con la cancion del cap anterior... Y ahora? Seguiré escribiendo no hay de otra jajaja nos leemos luego :D


	6. Desahogo

cap6 Desahogo

Disclaimerlos personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Pov Temari

Faltan solo 24 horas para mi reunión con Chouji. Siento nervios y creo que es normal al hablar con alguien tan cercano a él. Después de aquella despedida, nunca tuve el valor para llamarle; ya olvidé la razón por la cual nos separamos,quizás fue más por nuestros orgullos, egos y no querer ceder en irnos de un lugar a otro; otro ángulo de la situación era que él huía del compromiso formal y lo demostraba a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos.

No pude evitar, haber estado con Hidan con aquella intensidad días atrás; enviándole señales erróneas. Para ser sincera, me imaginé a Shika, acariciándome, su rostro y gestos. También me ayudo un poco haber bebido un poco de licor antes,cambiando el sabor de sus besos y poniendo un poco de adrenalina en mis venas. Al terminar, mi nivel de cansancio físico y mental me ayudó a dormir, cosa que necesitaba para aclarar mi mente.

Durante todo este tiempo, he intentado sentir algo más por Hidan, lo juro! pero lo veo más como apoyo y compañía, con un plus incluido: sexo. Lamentablemente, soy humana, y hay necesidades banales que suplir. Si pudiera verle la cara aShika en este momento, no podría con la gran vergüenza que siento por la persona en la que he convertido, una egoísta: no he podido aceptar el amor que Hidan me profesa y tampoco deseo estar sola, me he acostumbrado a su compañía

Ambos son tan diferentes. Suena el comunicador de la oficina.

-Señorita, el representante de la empresa Nara-Akimichi desea hablar con usted-dijo mi secretaria

-Sí, por favor comuníqueme-dije presionando un botón, esperando la transferencia de la llamada, un par de segundos después era Chouji

-Hola, Temari, cómo estás?- dijo algo nervioso

-Hola, bien y Tu?- respondí con cortesía (era yo quien estaba aún más nerviosa)

-Bien, solo quería preguntarte si nuestra reunión de mañana puede ser en la tarde?- con tono esperanzado

-Dame un momento...- inmediatamente me tensé un poco- sí, no hay problema alguno-respondí serena

-Bien, excelente; me permites invitarte a cenar?-preguntó anhelante

-Yo... yo...- me quedé sin habla otros tres segundos más

-Solo si quieres, solo quería saber de ti- interrumpió Chouji el silencio incomodo

-Sí, no hay problema-respondí al fin

-Muchas gracias por hacer el espacio en tu agenda para atenderme, espero no causar problemas-dijo relajado

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- respondí cortando la llamada.

Miré mi agenda sobre el escritorio una vez más, solicitud de servicios a Nara-Akimichi a las 5:00 pm. Ya solo queda esperar que el tiempo pase. Salí de mi oficina unos minutos después. Hidan había pasado por mí para ir a casa.

-Amor, como te fue hoy?- preguntó rompiendo mi mutismo

-Bien, solo que mañana tengo una cena de negocios-comenté mis planes del día siguiente

-Quieres que cuide a Dai ese rato o lo llevo con Meiko?-preguntó

-Puedes llevarlo con Meiko?, iré a búscalo cuando termine-

-Sí, con gusto- respondió.

Llegamos a casa, alimenté a Dai, lo vestí para dormir:

-Pequeño Dai... mañana volveré a saber de él, no sé si es bueno o malo-susurre arrullándolo, Dai, me miraba con expectativa quizás no entendía que hablaba, pero podía sentir mi pequeña inseguridad.

Al día siguiente:

Ha transcurrido el día sin mayores contratiempos, mantuve mi mente ocupada para no preocuparme ni crearme falsas expectativas. Me tomé con calma el té de la tarde.

-Señorita, el representante de la empresa Nara-Akimichi ha llegado- escuché por el comunicador; me tense un poco, no debe ser tan difícil: me di ánimos

-Por favor que pase y Kei, por favor no me pases más llamadas a menos que sean urgentes-dije soltando el botón de comunicación

-Sí, señorita-afirmó la secretaria. Chouji abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola-saludo, seguido de un silbido-Tu oficina es enorme-acotó asombrado

-Me alegro de que te guste-respondí rompiendo el hielo-Por favor, toma asiento- pedí señalando el sillón

-Gracias- dijo sentándose- bien, aquí está nuestra propuesta de contrato- dijo entregándome el documento

-Quieres tomar algo?- pregunté antes de leer el documento

-No, no te preocupes, quiero saber tu opinión de esto primero, así tendremos más tiempo para conversar-dijo esperando que empezara a leer el contrato, y así lo hice.

-Chouji, en este contrato es de 60/40 a mi favor. Estas consciente de esto?-pregunté al ver las condiciones

-Sí, yo mismo lo redacté de esa forma-dijo seguro

-Odio preguntar, pero... Shikamaru está de acuerdo?- inquirí

-Temari, redacté ese contrato para que no te opusieras, no importa que mi compañía gane un poco menos; Shikamaru, él es otra historia. - dijo observando mi reacción

-Bien, es el contrato más rápido que he firmado, sin contratiempos-dije firmando.

-Me alegra-dijo sonriendo, me miró de nuevo-Quieres hablar de él?-preguntó. Suspiré

-Solo escucha-dijo

-Hay... hay algo que debes saber, antes de que hables-dije, mis manos temblaban

-Temari yo no soy quien para criticar si reconstruiste tu vida-dijo viendo mi nerviosismo

-Si he reconstruido mi vida...-comenté

-Eso era lo único que quería confirmar- dijo aceptando mis palabras.

-Lo único?-dudé

-Sí, veras eso es lo único que le diré a Shikamaru. Ya de mi parte todo está dicho y hecho. Ahora, vamos a cenar, si?-dijo cerrando la conversación.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo, en un restaurante discreto, él no quería llamar la atención y agradecí a Kami-sama por ello. Luego de la cena Chouji se fue a su hotel en un servicio de taxi y yo por otro lado fui por Dai y luegoa casa.


	7. Consuelo

cap7: Consuelo

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Pov Temari

Durante el camino Dai se ha dormido en mis brazos. Todo había salido bien, Chouji no sospechó ni por un momento de la existencia de Dai. Fueron las palabras más difíciles que he dicho en mi vida: "Si he reconstruido mi vida" haciendo eco en mi mente desde que las pronuncié.

Al fin llegue a casa. Había una nota de Hidan avisando que saldría con sus amigos. Por lo menos no me verá en este estado. Cambie a Dai a una pijama, lo acosté en su cuna, lo miré unos pocos minutos. Al salir de su cuarto, mis lágrimas corrieron solas. Di un par de pasos hasta llegar a mi habitación, me despojé de mi ropa entrando a la ducha. Agua fría caía en mi rostro mezclándose con mis lágrimas saladas. Cerré mis ojos. Me mantuve allí hasta que ya no pude sacar más lágrimas, perdí lanoción del tiempo.

Amarte es tan doloroso cuando no estas

Recordarte es sumergirme en un abismo de sensaciones que quiero revivir

Soy cobarde por no volver a buscarte

Y si ya no te importo?

Tendré que guardarte en lo profundo de mi mente

Olvidarte es imposible, cuando mi pequeño es tu viva imagen

Guardar las apariencias y

Recordarte en mi intimidad mientras la soledad me lo permita

Nunca fuiste mi peor decisión

El haberme ido, sí.

Solo el tiempo y el destino nos unirán

Si a pesar de esto: eres para mí

Por mi parte, me consideraré siempre tuya

Seguiré la corriente

Y algún día

Volverte a ver.

Pov Shikamaru

Con la ausencia de Chouji y mis síntomas de locura arrastrándome fuera de lo que realmente debería prestarle atención, decidí desahogarme con Ino; mi mejor amiga, con la que crecí y la que considero mi hermana. Había quedado de ir a verla:

-Hola Ino!-saludé al entrar a su casa

-Hola Shika!-respondió con mucha alegría- dame un minuto, mi Inojin necesita sus juguetes para que podamos hablar

-Lamento no haber venido antes-dije rascando mi nuca

-No te preocupes, igual esto de ser madre me ocupa mucho tiempo-comentó al dejar en su campo de visión al pequeño jugando; tomamos asiento en medio de la sala

-Te ves muy diferente-acoté

-Diferente, bien o mal?- preguntó con mucha vanidad

-Para bien, te ves mucho más radiante-respondí sincero

-Gracias, Sai me dice lo mismo!-comento tras reírse un poco-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ino... debo preguntarte algo-dije sereno, ella asintió- cómo pudiste superar a Sasuke?

-Shika, me lo preguntas por Temari?-preguntó adivinando mi intensión, solo asentí

-Shika, a Sasuke lo guardé en mi mente... dejé de buscarlo en cada cita que tenía. Cuando me enteré que se había quedado con Sakura, me alegré muchísimo.-dijo serena

-Pero...-inquirí

-Shika, mi amor por él se había transformado; entendí que si su destino no estaba junto al mío por lo menos debía alegrarme de que era feliz-dijo resignada-Luego conocí otro tipo de amor con Sai, que fue de a poco, logrando lo que tenemoshoy en día- dijo más alegre dirigiendo su vista a Inojin. Me quedé pensando un poco. Lo que decía tenía más lógica y fundamentos que no lo logré rebatir.

-Shika... llamando a Shika!- dijo alegre en mi oído

-ah?-dije volviendo literalmente a tierra

-Quédate a cenar, Sai ya está por llegar y necesito que lo veas mientras vuelvo, si?- dijo tranquila. Asentí.

Miré aquel niño de 9 meses jugar, imaginándose un mundo perfecto. Ino tenía razón, había acertado con cada palabraque dijo; solo el tiempo me dirá si es para mí. La cena transcurrió en medio de risas, malos chistes y recuerdos de travesuras. Me fui a casa.

Dormí, descanse como hacía días no lo hacía. Me presenté en la oficina con un aire renovado, resolví los retrasos que tenía. Chouji, había llegado al final de la tarde, me entregó el contrato firmado:

-Lo firmó?-pregunté

-Sí, aunque puede que no sea tan equitativo-dijo Chouji nervioso

-Equitativo...-murmuré ojeando el contrato- Chouji esto es 60/40 y nosotros nos quedamos con el 40-comenté resaltando lo obvio

-Lo redacté así y le dije que lo firmara así, Shikamaru-dijo restándole importancia

-Bien, igual si se puede soportar esta distribución-comenté resignado. Me giré para seguir en mi tarea

-Ella está bien, Shikamaru-dijo en un susurro observándome

-Lo sé...-dije distraído. Chouji notó inmediatamente el cambio en mi actitud; decidió dejarme tranquilo. Dedujo que había hablado con alguien que me había hecho entrar en razón, supuso que era Ino, ya que era una de las pocas en quien confiaba,dejando el tema hasta allí.

Notas: Hola! Kari, si es una frase de esa cancion. Estoy esperando que escribas el one-shot con la cancion de Ay dios de Franco. Nos escribimos y leemos pronto :D


	8. Acontecimientos

cap8: Acontecimientos

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Pov General

Los acontecimientos que se narran a continuación han sido durante 1 año.

Temari se había mantenido en su trabajo, durante este año se le otorgaron varios reconocimientos por su excelente labor. Con respecto al contrato firmado con la empresa Nara-Akimichi, su representante designado era Chouji, por ende losinformes y reuniones mensuales se habían realizado sin inconvenientes. Su relación con Hidan, había dado un par de pequeños avances, aún ella no lograba comprometerse.

El pequeño Dai, ahora no tan pequeño; con 21 meses anda y corre con más seguridad aunque pocas veces se ha caído; su personalidad se ha parecido un poco más a su madre, mostrando curiosidad y en algunos casos terquedad. Temari, a su manerale ha enseñado juegos de mesa y ayudado al desarrollo de su lógica. Ha aprendido palabras y forma pequeñas oraciones. Llama a Hidan por su nombre y le gusta que él mismo sea el centro de atención de Temari cuando están todos juntos.

Chouji, había conocido a Karui a principios de año, se comprometieron al poco tiempo y ahora se encuentra embarazada de una niña.

Shikamaru había tomado muy en serio aquel consejo de Ino, le dedico un poco más de tiempo a la empresa logrando que creciera un 20% más con respecto al año anterior; dejo de llamar a la chica de turno y solo se conformó con salir con Shihoun par de veces a la semana. Hizo viajes para dar a conocer su empresa por varias ciudades y amplió su círculo de amistades.

HOY-Presente

Pov Shikamaru

He llegado al fin a la oficina luego de un viaje tan largo en otra ciudad. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con mi hermano tecleando como loco otro contrato con una de las nuevas compañías; me saluda con un simple hola, sin despegarse de sutarea

-Chouji, si quieres me ocupo de eso mañana -me ofrecí

-Termino solo éste... y no te preocupes yo salgo de vacaciones en 2 días ya vas a tener cosas que hacer-dijo relajado

-Uh?-murmuré

-Shikamaru, ha sido un año productivo pero necesito esas vacaciones-comentó con seriedad

-Lo sé... haré todo lo que esté a mi disposición para no retrasarme- respondí con tedio

-Por favor revisa la agenda de las próximas reuniones y trata de no faltar a la presentación de informes, es lo más importante-dijo aconsejándome

-Esas reuniones son un fastidio Chouji...-me quejé

-Pero debes hacerlas, eres la mente de esta compañía muchos creen que eres un fantasma por la sencilla razón de que no te conocen-dijo defendiéndose

-Lo sé...-respondí con tedio.

Ojee la dichosa agenda, reuniones burocráticas... Hasta que vi una que llamo mi atención: "Presentación de informes a Suna Corporation", releí varias veces esa frase. Debía ir a esa ciudad y hablar con ella: presentarle un informe.

-Hey.. Chouji...-llamé

-Si?-respondió

-Olvídalo...-callé.

Ya había pasado 2 años y medio de nuestra separación, Chouji me decía que estaba bien, y me da curiosidad saber de ella, más por confirmar la teoría de Ino, saber si era feliz con alguien más.

Pov Temari

Me encuentro en la oficina, Dai está visitándome el día de hoy. Colorea mientras atiendo una llamada telefónica, la cual al terminar:

-Señorita, en la agenda de la semana se encuentra la presentación de informes de la empresa Nara-Akimichi- dijo mi secretaria

-Sí, confírmala para la ultima hora de la tarde, por favor-pedí mientras me acercaba a Dai, mirando su dibujo

-Dai, tu dibujo es muy lindo-dije felicitando, me miró sonriendo y continuó con su tarea

-El niño se parece a usted-comentó risueña la secretaria

-No... Se parece cada día a su padre-afirmando una realidad, Kei, me vio con ternura y salió de allí.

Había pasado un año desde la primera reunión con su empresa, Chouji solo lo mencionó una vez. Las veces siguientes no lo hizo y yo tampoco pregunté; no sabía si era feliz pero sí asumí que se encontraba bien.


	9. Aproximación

cap9: Aproximación

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizará los siguientes indicadores:

Letra **S** : **Letras en negrilla para las palabras de Shikamaru**

Letra **T** : **Letras subrayadas para las palabras de Temari.**

 _Letra cursiva para pensamientos/_ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

Pov General

Chouji había despedido a Shikamaru esa mañana en el aeropuerto, rezando para que su amigo mantuviera la cordura y no hiciera una locura.

 **S:** Suspiro. _Al fin ya estoy en el vuelo, que me lleva hasta ti._ _Contando los segundos que pasan por verte_ _, ya no sé qué esperar cuando llegue. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado feliz de que el destino me dé la oportunidad de verte y por otro, miedo a tu reacción. Siento caminar en una cuerda floja._ Escucho por el altavoz a la azafata indicar que el vuelo dará inicio.

 **T:** Atiendo llamada tras llamada, _hoy el día ha empezado un poco pesado. Chouji, llegara pronto._ Tomo un nuevo sorbo de café y sigo en mi tarea.

Al llegar la tarde:

Shikamaru, llegó a aquel edificio, y pidió las indicaciones para llegar a su destino. Subió a aquel ascensor, apretando su maletín.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle?- había preguntado Kei, sin levantar la mirada

-Buenas tardes, soy Shikamaru Nara y vengo para la presentación de un informe- dijo serio. Kei, al escuchar el apellido, subió la mirada, fijándose en el hombre que tenía al frente, su boca se abrió evidenciando sorpresa

\- Son… son iguales-dijo indiscreta

-Disculpe?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Disculpe usted mi indiscreción, ya le anuncio-dijo tomando el auricular del comunicador y presionando el botón de conexión

-Señorita, el representante de Nara-Akimichi se encuentra aquí- dijo Kei seria. Espero solo un segundo la respuesta de su jefa

-Por favor que pase, Kei por favor no me pases llamadas a menos que sean urgentes-Temari había respondido.

 **S:** _Me tensé al escuchar su voz, esperé a la secretaria me indicara que podía pasar, quizás yo mismo saboteando mi mente y situación._ Di un par de pasos y giré el pomo de la puerta… entré.

 **T:** Me había levantado a servir un poco de té, solo me giré para atender el comunicador, me volví a terminar mi tarea previa, escuché que habían abierto la puerta, no oí nada, me giré para ver quién era. _Tú._ Me tambalee, mis defensas se desplomaron, tuve que apoyarme del escritorio para no caer.

 **S: -** **Ho… hola.** _Me quedé impresionado, no había cambiado físicamente hablando, solo su ropa era diferente, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y su cara había palidecido un poco, tiene razón, nunca pensó que yo vendría._ Di un par de pasos en su dirección, manteniendo su mirada lo más que pude.

 **T:** lo miré acercarse al escritorio, _Debo decirle algo, debo decirle algo_ …: **-Por… por favor toma asiento.** Estaba paralizada.

 **S:** - **Gra… gracias-** murmuré, _la detalle un poco más de cerca capté su nerviosismo mientras tomaba asiento, ha mantenido su impactante belleza, me provoca tocarla, saber que es real y no es un sueño. No ha dicho algo, ni yo. Siento que el tiempo se detuvo. Suena su celular._

 **T:** _lo detallo, su rostro refleja madurez, está a la expectativa al igual que yo. Sus ojos detallan cada movimiento de los míos, de un momento a otro cambian su tono a un poco más oscuro, sé lo que significa: desea tocarme. Aunque no logro determinar en qué sentido._ Mi celular suena, lo tomo y miro la pantalla marca el nombre de Meiko, suspiro, hago señas para indicar que tomare la llamada. Shikamaru solo asiente

-Sí, diga-respondí

-Kankuro y yo pasamos por Dai- dijo alegremente

-Sí, está bien; quieres que pase luego por él?-pregunté

-No, no es necesario, hoy es tu cena de negocios y terminas tarde; yo me quedaré con él-dijo decidida

\- Sí, no hay problema-respondí saliendo del paso- hablamos luego-corté la llamada

 **S:** _Sin querer, o bueno, la verdad es que sí, le presté atención a la llamada, la oficina estaba en total silencio, sé de lo que hablaron, y me sorprende que hablen de un niño… será tuyo Tem? Y si es así, que hago aquí queriendo conocer al padre? Conocerlo para terminar de aceptar que hiciste tu vida sin mí?_ – **Eres madre?** - _no pude evitar preguntar cuando al fin había guardado el celular_

 **T:** **-Yo… yo… sí-** respondí la pregunta. _Qué estarás pensando Shikamaru?_

 **S:** **-Felicidades, me alegro que hayas logrado lo que deseabas-** comenté con un poco de envidia en la voz.

 **T:** **-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos** - dije al fin, _después de haber reunido el valor y las palabras adecuadas._

 **S:** **Sí, las cosas han cambiado un poco.** – dije quitando tensión al ambiente sonriendo forzadamente, ella sonrió; _aún lo hace mostrando un poco de picardía_

 **T:** **-Puedes mostrarme el informe, por favor.-** pedí. _Shikamaru, me dio el informe mirándome a los ojos y rozando un poco mis dedos; sentí una corriente eléctrica correr mi cuerpo, y él lo supo, mis ojos me delataron. Traté de concentrarme en el informe, pero leía sin leer,_ solo lo firmé y guarde la copia.

 **S:** **Puedo… invitarte a cenar?-** pregunté ante su posible negativa- **Sólo por esta vez, déjame invitarte a cenar, luego me iré, prometo no hacer nada indebido con una mujer casada** - dije contemplando su rostro

 **T:** _Me tomó por sorpresa su afirmación, qué tan diferente eres ahora Shikamaru? Te dejas llevar por apariencias? Aparento tan bien ser feliz? Cuando estoy muriendo lentamente al estar a solo un paso de besarte y no poder hacerlo…_ _ **-**_ **Sí puedo ir a cenar contigo, Shikamaru-** respondí con rebeldía en la voz

 **S:** **Bien, entonces es mejor irnos ahora** - dije sin más, y miré como tomaba sus cosas. _No sé qué estás pensando Tem, de verdad no lo sé, pero quiero descubrirlo._


	10. Amnistía

Cap10: Amnistía

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizaré los siguientes indicadores:

Letra **S** :Letras subrayadas para las palabras de Shikamaru

Letra **T** : Letras subrayadas para las palabras de Temari.

 _Letra cursiva para pensamientos/_ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

Pov General

 **T:** _ambos salimos de la oficina, sin decir una palabra con respecto a nuestras intenciones; nos despedimos de Kei con un pequeño ademan._

 **S:** _tomamos el servicio de taxi, sugerí el restaurante del hotel donde me hospedaba, Tem, solo asintió; puedo percibir que está indecisa con algo… es real todo lo que he visto? Ha aceptado la invitación sin reproches, tampoco ha avisado a su esposo de que saldrá o a qué hora llegará, o es mi mente que ha creado este escenario? Ella no lo ha afirmado pero tampoco negado, que tanto has cambiado?_

 **T:** _Nos fuimos al restaurante de su hotel, lo había visitado un par de veces antes y es muy discreto. Al llegar, Shikamaru ordenó una mesa alejada, mejor aún. Ambos tomamos asiento, sin perdernos ni un movimiento del otro. Inmediatamente el mesero nos dio a ambos el menú_

 **S:** **-Puedes elegir lo que quieras del menú-** dije, ella asintió. La observé detenidamente, _recordé todas las veces que estudiaba o jugábamos Shogi, manteniendo su concentración y controlando la respiración._

 **T:-** **Sólo pediré unos dangos-** dije sin más, Shikamaru, pidió un par de copas

 **S:** **-Un brindis por nuestro reencuentro-** dije alzando mi copa, ella hizo lo mismo, solo hicimos el ademán de brindis. Tomamos un sorbo.- **Puedes ayudarme a entenderte?-** pregunté luego de ver que no hablaba y solo hacía gestos por respuestas, me miró y sonrió

 **T:-** **Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras, Shikamaru, y está demás decir que siempre es mejor cuando escuchas la respuesta de mi misma y no por tus conclusiones, cierto?-** respondí con un poco de soberbia, él sonrió de nuevo.

 **S:** **Puedes perdonarme?-** pregunté

 **T:** **Qué tendría que perdonarte, Shikamaru?-** pregunté incrédula

 **S:** **-El simple hecho de venir aquí, invitarte a salir y causarte problemas-** respondí resignado

 **T:** **-Shikamaru, yo…durante este tiempo no te he guardado rencor. Esto debía ocurrir en algún momento, no crees?-** dije sincerándome en mi análisis

 **S:** **Sí… pero…-** dije acercándome a su boca. _Rocé sus labios y no pude detenerme_

 **T:** _No lo detuve; dejé que se adueñara de mi boca, demostraba ansiedad y nerviosismo; fui yo quien lo hizo más intenso, robándole el aire. Lo disfruté tanto._

 **S** _ **:**_ _Ella cedió, tumbando las teorías que me había hecho y creído como ciertas. Qué nos ha pasado durante este tiempo? Nos separamos en busca de aire._ **–A esta clase de problemas me refería-** dije arrogante, dominando la situación a mi favor. Ella volvió a sonreír, su mirada cambió, ahora era de deseo, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

 **T:** _Había decidido ir a esa habitación, para revivir mis recuerdos por él, revivir sus caricias, sentir que no me había olvidado y sobre todo, volver a amarlo._

 **S:** Abrí la puerta. _Quiero tomarme mi tiempo, la volví a besar más calmado fui recibido con gusto. Solté su cabello, bajé besando su cuello, sus manos habían quitado mi coleta y jugaban con mi cabello. Quité el primer botón de su blusa, su piel se erizó y su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Quité los siguientes, terminando de descubrir mi paraíso. La maternidad ayudo a realzar su cuerpo al redondearlo más. Continué besando haciendo un camino, llegué hasta su ombligo y me detuvo su pantalón. Quité el broche y lo dejé caer. Estaba ante ella, una vez más arrodillado a sus deseos, acaricié sus muslos en forma ascendente, volví a estar de pie; la cargué llevándola a la cama._

 _Volverte a amar_

 _Te reencuentro hoy_

 _Quiero en tu piel buscar mi camino_

 _Y sentirte, mujer solo conmigo_

 _Hoy_

 _Nos olvidamos del tiempo,_

 _Cabalgué sus entrañas_

 _Como nadie lo había hecho_

 _Me niego a dejar estas sabanas repletas,_

 _De locura y de sexo_

 _Yo siento que su piel mojada me lleva_

 _Directamente hacia el infierno_

 _Yo necesito decir lo que pienso,_

 _necesito decirte te quiero_

 _Y entregarte todo lo que soy_

 _Necesito que tú me comprendas_

 _Que mi cuerpo no cesa de amarte_

 _Siempre seré quien calma tus deseos_

 _Porque yo necesito de ti_

 _Porque me has enseñado a vivir_

 _Porque he estado de ti enamorado siempre._

 **T:** _Me dejé llevar en el mar de sensaciones que me regala tu piel_

 _Yo nunca te olvide_

 _Eres mi perverso favorito_

 _Tu sonrisa es lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

 _Te he nombrado sin quererlo yo_

 _Porque en él busqué lo salvaje de tu sexo amor_

 _Borra con tus labios lo que él beso_

 _Llega donde nadie jamás llegó_

 _Déjame en la mente ganas de volver a verte_

 _Perdóname si yo te quiero así_

 _Quédate conmigo_

 _Voy a detener el tiempo_

 _Para amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento_

 _Yo creo en ti como creo en dios_

 _Me niego ser amigo de esta soledad_

 _Si ya estás aquí_

 _Ciega mi mente_

 _Como si el mundo se acabara después_

 _Mientras yo muero lento_

 **S:** _su cuerpo se aferró al mío, llevándome a mi propia muerte, marcando tras un gemido sus uñas en mi espalda. Su respiración agitada y su rostro oculto en mi cuello, indefensa. Mientras yo, desarmado, la sostengo._

 **T:** **Perdóname-** dije sin fuerzas.

 **S:** **De que hablas?-** pregunté incrédulo

 **T:** **Tienes que saber la verdad-** susurre

 **S:** **-Tem…-** susurré abrazándola

 **T:** **-Shika… yo nunca pude olvidarte-** derramé un par de lágrimas

 **S:** **-Yo nunca pude hacerlo-** dije limpiando sus lágrimas, ella cerró sus ojos y continuó

 **T:** **-Shika a las dos semanas de llegar, yo… me enteré que estaba… embarazada-** dije en un hilo de voz

 **S:** **No… no lo …-** dije insinuando la idea de un aborto o darlo en adopción. Ella, negó inmediatamente.

 **S:** **Qué hiciste con él?-** pregunté con temor, la abracé un poco más fuerte

 **T:** **Está conmigo desde ese día, Shika… -** dije aferrándome a su pecho


	11. Apoderamiento

Cap10: 

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

  


Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizaré los siguientes indicadores:

Letra S:Letras subrayadas para las palabras de Shikamaru

Letra T: Letras subrayadas para las palabras de Temari.

Letra cursiva para pensamientos/ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

Pov General

  


Continuación

  


S: Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Estaba procesando la noticia de mi vida, cuando oí su celular sonar; Temari, se separó de mí cubriéndose con una sábana. –Déjalo sonar- susurré

T: -Solo veré quien es- respondí; giré el celular para ver el nombre en pantalla: Kankuro, inmediatamente respondí:

-Pasa algo?- pregunté nerviosa

-Hasta que al fin contestas hermanita- respondió Kankuro con mucho sarcasmo 

-Dime que pasa… pasó algo con Dai?- pregunté a la defensiva

-No quiere dormir, te llama una y otra vez. Meiko ha hecho todo para calmarlo y nada- respondió apenado.

-Ya…- sentí alivio de saber que era solo eso

-Temari… Hidan me ha llamado preguntando por ti, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Yo… yo voy a buscarlo, luego te explico- resolví

  


S: La observé mientras respondía la llamada. Dai, nuestro hijo se llama Dai. Cuando cortó la llamada, empezó a vestirse. –Pasó algo?-  pregunté inquieto

T:-Shikadai no puede dormir. Iré por él- respondí

S:-Te acompaño, es muy tarde para que estés por allí sola- dije, levantándome y buscando mi ropa para vestirme. 

T:-Bien, pero apresurémonos-

  


S: pocos minutos después estábamos en la casa de Kankuro. Al estacionarse el taxi, mire a los alrededores y otro auto estaba estacionado cerca.

T:-Déjame ir por él, ya vuelvo- dije bajando del taxi

S:-Si, te espero aquí- comenté antes de que cerrara la puerta. Temari dio un par de pasos y un hombre se bajó del auto extraño, me bajé del auto solo para asegurarme que no fuera a hacerle daño, me acerqué con sigilo.

-Donde diablos estabas?- le preguntó colérico a Temari

-Eso no importa- respondió Temari

-Vienes corriendo por el mocoso y ni siquiera te dignas a responder una maldita llamada!- gritaba furioso

-No te expreses así de mi hijo!- Temari respondió con rabia. Aquel hombre trató de agarrarla con fuerza, pero no pudo ni tocarla: yo lo había impedido golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Shikamaru…- murmuró ella

-Tem, llama a Kankuro y ve por el niño- ordené. Ella tocó el timbre.

-Quien eres imbécil?- preguntó

-Yo para ti no soy nadie, pero créeme no deberías tratarla así- die con sorna (Tem ya había entrado a la casa)

\- Lamentaras haberte metido en una discusión de marido y mujer- dijo lanzándome un golpe, lo esquivé y lo devolví partiendo su boca.

-Ella no es tú mujer- dije con rabia, volví a golpearlo en el estómago, él retrocedió un par de pasos, respiró profundo y cargó en contra, golpeándome en la cara, le devolví el golpe, directo a su nariz comenzando inmediatamente a sangrar, al darse cuenta, retrocedió marchándose.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Kankuro al abrir la puerta y verme palpando mi barbilla

-Si… y Tem?- pregunté

-Está bien, ya viene- respondió dejando la puerta entreabierta y retirándose para llamar a Tem. Ella volvió con el niño bien cubierto, junto a Kankuro, quien me tendió un poco de hielo.

-Gracias…- dije

-Se lo merecía, ya era un imbécil- respondió despreocupado

-Vamos…- dije, Temari asintió y nos montamos de nuevo en el taxi. 

  


Le había pedido al taxista que nos llevara de regreso a mi hotel, durante el camino, Temari se había recostado en mi hombro; pude detallar al pequeño en sus brazos, y si, era una mini copia mía, dormía sereno al estar así con su madre, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar. 

Tem no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al llegar a la habitación:

  


S: Crees que puedes dormir?- pregunté cerrando la puerta

T:-Puedes dormir con nosotros?- preguntó expectante

S:-Si, no te dejaré sola… no de nuevo-respondí seguro, ella asintió en respuesta

  


Nos fuimos a la habitación, Tem puso a Dai en el medio de la cama junto a su pecho, yo me recosté en el lado opuesto, mirándola hasta que cayó rendida de sueño. 

  


  



	12. Presentaciones

Cap12: Presentaciones.

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

  


Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizaré los siguientes indicadores:

Letra S:Letras negrilla para las palabras de Shikamaru

Letra T: Letras negrilla para para las palabras de Temari.

Letra cursiva para pensamientos/ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

  


Pov General

  


Continuación

  


S: Me desperté antes que Temari y Shikadai, revisé mi celular y no habían llamadas ni mensajes la hora marcaba las 6:10 am; había sido una larga noche, volver con ella y conocer a nuestro hijo es una experiencia muy intensa, y lo mejor que me ha pasado; me estiré un poco llamando a la recepción del hotel, ordené desayuno para los tres. Shikadai apenas se estaba despertando y jugaba con el collar de Tem, ella al sentir los pequeños tirones se despertó alternando la mirada en ambos.

S:-Buenos días…- murmuré

T:-Buenos días…\- respondí. Dai al percatarse de que le hablaba a alguien, miró a Shikamaru, con mucha curiosidad, parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó lo suficiente para tocarle el rostro. –Shikamaru, te presento a Shikadai- centré mi mirada en su expresión

S:-Hola…- murmuré, mirando sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, igual de expresivos y de hipnóticos

Dai: Hola- saludó. Tocan la puerta.

  


S:-Debe ser el desayuno, voy por el… ya vuelvo- dije levantándome de la cama. Al volver, traje el desayuno y el bolso de Dai, poniéndolo cerca de la cama. –No sé qué puede comer… así que ordené de todo un poco- dije rascando mi nuca

T: Gracias…- dije, poniéndome de pie; Dai alzó sus bracitos para que le cargara. –Ya vuelvo… te lo prometo- dije acercándome, rocé su nariz con la mía, Dai me miró suplicante-Solo un momento, si…- volví a decir, Dai asintió. Me dirigí al baño, y me arregle lo más que pude.

S: miré como Shikadai jugaba y miraba la habitación, mientras Tem volvía.

T:-Puedes arreglarte mientras le doy de comer- sugerí, y Shika así lo hizo.

S:-Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunté al volver de darme una ducha rápida y cambiar de ropa.

T: -Debo ir a mi apartamento- respondí resignada-y llamar a la oficina- agregué

S:-Puedes ir luego?, y llamar desde aquí si quieres- pedí, esperanzado

T:-Yo…- dije pensativa

S:-Por favor, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible con ambos- justifiqué

T:-Tienes razón, hemos perdido el tiempo- respondí.

S:-Qué vas a hacer ahora conmigo, con nosotros Tem?- pregunté preocupado, volverás conmigo o te quedaras aquí?, como manejaras lo de Dai y yo que soy su padre quiero reconocerlo como mío? Quiero presentarlo con todos, y que me conozca…

T:-Hay una propuesta de extensión en tu ciudad de la empresa donde trabajo, la voy a aceptar.- respondí segura-Pero antes, debo ir a casa y hablar con él- agregué

S:-Qué vas a hablar con él?-pregunté serio. 

T:-Solo le diré que se vaya- respondí segura.

S:-Bien, pero luego de lo de anoche, quiero acompañarte- insistí, ella solo asintió. Comimos, mientras Dai jugaba con ambos. Ella no había aceptado el trabajo porque no quería verme, y mira como giran las cosas, yo vine por saber de ella y ahora, decide volver por Dai y por mí.

  


Continuará… 

  


  


Notas: Hola! Gracias a Yi Jie-san y FannyK03 por seguir y comentar esta historia. Kari, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap 10… lamento que el número 11 y este han sido cortos. Nos leemos y escribimos pronto :D


	13. liberación

Cap13: Liberación 

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

  


Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizaré los siguientes indicadores:

Letra S:Letras negrilla para las palabras de Shikamaru

Letra T: Letras negrilla para para las palabras de Temari.

Letra cursiva para pensamientos/ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

  


Pov General

  


Continuación

  


T: Disfruté el simple hecho de despertar con Dai tirando suavemente de mi collar, y mucho más cuando se acercó y acarició con curiosidad la cara de Shikamaru, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y cariño. Mientras desayunábamos y jugábamos con Dai, no me había percatado de que mi celular se había quedado sin batería. Luego de decirle a Shika que aceptaría el empleo en su ciudad, creo que respondí las mil y una preguntas que pasaban por su mente. Debía hablar con Kankuro. Tomé el teléfono del hotel y marqué su número:

  


-Hola- saludé

-Estás bien! Gracias a Kami, estás bien!- habían sido sus primeras palabras

-Por… por qué?- pregunté nerviosa

-Temari, el imbécil pensó que volverías a casa anoche, ésta madrugada ha habido un incendio- dijo nervioso-yo no sabía si estabas allí, cuando llegué ya lo tenían controlado

-Pudo ser provocado?- pregunté

-Están investigando, pero luego de esto es mejor que te quedes con Shikamaru, yo le avisaré a todos que estás bien-resolvió

-Sí, eso haré, por favor mantenme informada…-dije seria, cortando la llamada. Suspiré.

  


S:-Por favor dime- pedí al ver su expresión de miedo en el rostro

T:-Ha habido un incendio en mi casa… los oficiales están investigando si fue accidental o provocado- respondí en un hilo de voz

S: Demonios…- murmuré-Debo hacer un par de llamadas, es mejor irnos lo más rápido posible- dije serio; tomé el celular y marqué a la aerolínea, pedí 3 pasajes de regreso para el final de la tarde, llamé a Chouji informando de mi regreso con Temari, él sorprendido, aceptó cubrirme hasta que llegara a la oficina.

  


T: miré a Dai en la cama, Shikamaru tenía razón, debíamos irnos hasta que la investigación arrojara resultados, un par de lágrimas corrieron libremente por mi rostro; si no me hubiese quedado contigo Shikamaru, si no hubiésemos ido por Dai, si no hubieses aparecido ayer en mi oficina, quizás nunca conocería el lado oscuro de Hidan. 

  


S: Después de hacer las llamadas, Temari se calmó un poco, llamó a su oficina avisando lo del incendio y que saldría de viaje, pidió confidencialidad a su secretaria, respecto a haberla visto salir de su oficina conmigo y su destino. Llamó a Meiko quien le consiguió algo de ropa para ella y Dai. Almorzamos a media tarde en el restaurante del hotel, Dai se portó bien y hasta comió sus vegetales. Salimos al aeropuerto en un servicio de taxi, Temari no se separó de Dai desde que salimos.

  


Al llegar al aeropuerto, rápidamente bajé las maletas, pasamos por los diferentes puntos de control y esperamos que nos llamaran a embarcar. 

  


T: Estábamos en la sala de espera, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; mal presentimiento:

  


-Shikamaru… - murmuré

-Hum- respondió

-Es… es posible que alguien pueda localizarnos aquí?- pregunté nerviosa

-No lo creo- respondió.

  


Unos minutos después, Shikamaru, tratando de calmar mis nervios, fue por una taza de té; al entregármela se escucharon unas detonaciones.

  


Hidan, nos había encontrado.

  


Shikamaru, había usado su cuerpo para protegernos

  


-Por fin te encontré- dijo Hidan 

  


Miré a Shikamaru, apreté aún más en mis brazos a Dai

  


-Creíste que no sabía quién eras?... Si el mocoso es igual a ti!... – dijo colérico

  


Shikamaru, me mantenía la mirada; 

  


Pidiendo perdón?

  


Negué inmediatamente

  


Shikamaru, sonrió de medio lado

  


Se levantó, y se giró lentamente a ver a Hidan

  


-Aquí estoy, qué quieres?- dijo Shika serio

  


-Quiero que desaparezcas de una maldita vez!- dijo accionando el arma.

  


Se escucharon varias detonaciones

  


El disparo de Hidan dio en el hombro de Shikamaru, haciéndolo caer

  


Mientras que Hidan caía, con varios impactos en su pecho.

  


Me arrastré con Dai en brazos al ver a Shikamaru tendido en el piso.

  


La policía había llegado a controlar la situación.

  


Mis lágrimas salían sin poderlas detener.

  


Paramédicos, asistieron a Shikamaru, llevándoselo a la sala de urgencias en un hospital cercano

  


Estaba en shock, paralizada. Mientras que a mí alrededor las personas se movían. Me aferré a Dai.

  


Un oficial, me ayudó a levantarme del piso. Me indicó que me llevaría con Shikamaru y lo seguí.

  


Luego de un recorrido corto, llegué a la sala de urgencias. Nos revisaron a Dai y a mí, al saber que todo estaba bien, nos dejaron en observación.

  


Una enfermera se acercó para informar que Shika estaba en cirugía, que me mantendría al tanto. Asentí. Pedí un teléfono y llamé a Kankuro, le informé que estaba en el hospital y lo que había pasado.

  


Cuando llegó Kankuro, lloré como nunca, drené mi rabia y frustración. Me apoyó brindándome consuelo. 

  


Casi a la media noche, Shika había salido de cirugía.

  


Había perdido sangre, pero se encontraba estable.

  


Me quedé con él, mientras Kankuro cuidaba de Dai. Meiko llego un rato después, con algo de comida. Nos quedamos esperando que Shika despertara.

  


Casi amanecía, cuando Shikamaru despertó

  


-Shhh… no hables… estas bien… ya todo se terminó- dije susurrándole a su oído. Él volvió a dormir.

  


Ya más tranquila, me recosté a un lado de Kankuro y dormí. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	14. Futuro

Cap14:

Disclaimer los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

  


Para este capítulo en particular y entender lo que piensan ambos personajes y sus acciones utilizaré los siguientes indicadores:

Letra S:Letras negrilla para las palabras de Shikamaru

Letra T: Letras negrilla para para las palabras de Temari.

Letra cursiva para pensamientos/ letra normal para seguir secuencia de acciones

  


Pov General

  


1 año después

  


T: Ha pasado un año desde que Hidan le disparó a Shikamaru, luego de su operación no hubo problemas en su recuperación, Dai y yo nos mudamos con él, fue un poco duro adaptarnos mientras se recuperaba. La semana siguiente al tiroteo, las autoridades confirmaron que el incendio de mi casa había sido provocado, ya en este punto no se pudieron tomar medidas legales ya que Hidan había fallecido.

  


La relación entre Dai y Shika, creció rápidamente, le llama papá y usan la palabra "problemático" cuando no quieren hacer algo. Dai, fue presentado a todas las amistades de ambos, alabaron el parecido y la inteligencia innata. Ino, ahora su nueva tía, lloró al conocerlo por primera vez, y aún más al saber que era de la misma edad de Inojin, cuando lograron presentarse entablaron una buena amistad. Chouji y Karui, le pusieron por nombre Chocho, a la niña que tanto habían esperado, nació con muy buena salud.

  


S: Un par de meses me llevó lograr recuperarme casi por completo, a pedido del director de la empresa de Tem, realicé una auditoria exhaustiva, determinando que había una fuga de capital hacia la empresa que representaba Hidan, había sido casi imperceptible, la empresa tomó medidas legales mandando a los socios una temporada a la cárcel y sus bienes confiscados. 

  


Estamos en casa, Tem había ido a acostar a dormir a Dai, la estoy esperando recostado en nuestra habitación.

  


T: -Estás muy pensativo…­- comenté al entrar a nuestra habitación y verlo en la cama mirando al techo

S:-hum- respondí saliendo de mis vacilaciones.

  


T: me acerqué con sigilo, trepándome sobre él. Sus manos fueron directo a mis caderas con caricias ascendentes. Sonreí coqueta, puse mis manos a cada lado de su cara, adrede bajé mi cadera para rozar ambos sexos, solo un par de segundos, volví a la postura original. Su mirada se tornó oscura, y sonrió de medio lado. Sus manos me apretaron, volviendo a repetir el movimiento, manteniéndome así. Pude sentir su bulto. Sonreí traviesa. Gemí

Soltó una de las manos que me mantenían en aquella posición, mientras la libre acariciaba mi abdomen, costillas y el brasier, debajo del baby doll.

Rocé sus labios, y en su desespero, atacó mi boca robándome el aire. Sonreí.

Separó sus manos de mí solo para retirar el baby doll.

Verlo de esa forma desata en mí, 

Dar rienda suelta a mis bajos instintos

Ven

En mis brazos cobíjate,   
de mi cuerpo aliméntate   
te haré feliz y yo seré feliz 

Átame a tu cuerpo no me dejes ir,

Llega hasta el fondo de cada rincón   
No sé qué hacer 

No basta con solo decirlo

Ven, 

Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma

Solo sé amarte así.

  


S: la detallé, la perfección de su cuerpo, el calor que emana y aumenta cuando la acaricio, sus expresiones son tan perfectas que deja de ser una simple mujer, para convertirse en mi devoción, mi diosa.

Lo que inspira es mucho más que amor, 

Yo no sé qué es lo que es,   
pero estoy a tu merced 

Consúmeme en tu fuego

Me tienes aquí como quieres tú, 

Caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable 

Mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control

El arte que tú tienes cuando haces el amor

Estoy dispuesto a todo por sentirlo

Volviendo a enredarme en tu cuerpo y ahogándome en el mar de tu amor.

  


T:ahhh- grité, tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración, Shikamaru sonreía

S:-Te amo- dije mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. –No me canso de verte así- murmure en su oído

T:-Te amo… y me gusta tenerte así- murmuré, sonreí. Sellando con un beso, otra noche de entrega y placer.

  


Notas: Hola, gracias por acompañarme con esta Historia. Gracias a Jorge Gonzalez1, por seguir y marcar como favorito. 

Pueden dejar comentarios o reviews, si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda, pueden escribirlas por MP si se sienten cómodos así, prometo responder. Nos leemos y escribimos pronto :D 

  



End file.
